Stormflight's Omen
by Secluded.Anxiety
Summary: Stormflight is a young skyclan cat and when skyclan warrior start dispearing it is up to her to find them
1. Prologue to Chapter 3

**What happened to Skyclan after Skyclan and the stranger?**

**Skyclan**

**Leader**

Leafstar - brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**deputy**

Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat(s):**

Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Warriors**

Patchfoot - black and white tom (Clovertail' s mate)

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Billystorm - ginger and white tom (Leafstar' s mate)

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Waspwhisker - gray and white tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat (Waspwhisker' s mate)

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Egg - cream colored tom

Rockshade - black tom (apprentice: Nuclearpaw)

Bouncefire - ginger tom (apprentice: Radioactivepaw)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (apprentice: Stormpaw)

Sagetail - pale gray tom (Plumwillow' s mate)

Rabbitleap - dark grey tabby tom with white muzzle

Creekfeather - white tom

Nettlesplash - grey and brown tabby tom

Honeywhisker - pale ginger - and - white she-cat (Creekfeather's mate)

Sandyfur - ginger tabby she-cat with dark brown paws

**Daylight warriors**

Harveymoon - white tom (apprentice: Firepaw) (Mintfur' s mate)

Magcyver - black and white tom (apprentice: Harrypaw)

Eboneyclaw - striking black she-cat

Rileyfang - black and white she-cat

Sammyfoot - calico she-cat

Bennycloud - gray tabby tom

Amberheart - ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**  
Harrypaw - gray tabby tom amber eyes

Firepaw - ginger tabby she-cat amber eyes

Stormpaw - ginger and white she-cat green eyes /p

**Daylight apprentice(s)**  
Nuclearpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with ginger paws amber eyes

Radioactivepaw - black she-cat with white wrings around eyes piercing blue eyes

**Queen(s)**  
Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Gorgekit - dark ginger and white she-kit Hunchkit - tortoiseshell tom-kit)

Mintfur - gray tabby she-cat (Snowkit -pure white she-kit Rainkit - gray tabby tom Moonkit - gray tabby tom)

Plumwillow - light brown tabby she-cat (Windkit - light brown tabby tom)

**Elder(s)**  
Tangle - ragged tabby tom

**Cats outside of clans**  
Fang - dark brown tabby she-cat with crooked jaw

Dusk - pale gray she-cat with three legs

Mouse - ginger tabby tom

**Prologue**

Three kittens were playing in the gorge when they heard a crash. "Run Harrykit run!" The she-kit, a small ginger and white kit, howled at the gray tabby. The small she-kit started to run, but, her siblings weren't following. "Come on guys!" The she-kit howled again, panicked. Nobody else was in the gorge. That as when she saw the water crash over her siblings and heard there terrified shrieks as they drowned. "NO HARRYKIT, FIREKIT DON'T DIE!" The she-kit cried. Then the water crashed over her and she bolted awake.

**Chapter 1#**

Stormpaw bolted awake in the apprentice s den panting. Her fur was slick with sweat. She had nightmares about the flood that happened when she was a kit all the time. She glanced over at the nest next to her where loud snores heard. Her brother Harrypaw was in his nest with his belly in the air, her sister Firepaw had to go on dawn patrol so she wasn't in her nest, but mot importantly they were both safe. Stormpaw Sat down in her nest with her eyes squeezed shut. she had been dreaming about when the gorge floor which happened when she and her siblings where kits. She felt a fresh pang of grief as she remembered Lichenfur, Lichenfur had died I the flood. She glanced out of the den and saw her mentor, Tinycloud, padding towards the den. Stormpaw quickly groomed herself, getting the chunks of moss stuck in her fur scattered all over the den. She sighed. She would have to pick it up later. "Hunting patrol Sormpaw!" Tinycloud called, sticking her head in the den. "Coming!" Stormpaw replied, walking out of the den. She saw her sister, Firepaw, her mentor Macgyver, and one of the warriors Rockshade, walk down the rock path closely followed by the dawn hunting patrol. Tinycloud and Shrewtooth were sitting at the other side of the clearing waiting for her. Stormpaw snickered. She was pretty sure that Tinycloud had a crush on Shrewtooth. Stormpaw jumped when a small cat jumped on her. "Get offa me Radioactivepaw!" She grunted. The gray she-cat grinned they said "Hiya Stormpaw! Going on a patrol with Bennycloud and Bouncefire... can you hang out at sunhigh?" "Nope sorry... battle training with Necularpaw..." Stormpaw replied.  
"Ok... see you later!" "Bye!" Stormpaw howled over her should then raced over to her mentor and Shrewtooth.

**Chapter 2#**

Stormpaw scampered ahead of her mentor and Shrewtooth and, when she turned to look back, she face first into Bennycloud, who was on his way to the gorge. "Hi Bennycloud!" She called. "Good morning Stormpaw!" He replied. Then she with a wave of her tail she darted off towards the border.

~\\*/~|°°|~\\*/~/p

Stormpaw was checking Tangle for ticks and listening to him tell her about when he was a young cat. "So there was this dog who was trying to eat the rat that I had just caught so I bared my fangs and hissed. One glance at me and it bolted off... after that there were some.." Stormpaw listened as he went on to describe in detail about all the things that faught him for that rat. She finally finished and ran out of the den to see go to battle training. Tinycloud, Nuclearpaw, and Rockshade were waiting for her. "Come on Stormpaw!" Tinycloud mewed. Stormpaw felt excitement well up inside if her. She was being made a warrior tonight. She had completed her assement I sun-rise ago. This would be her last battle training as an apprentice!

**Chapter 3# **

Leafstar was on top of rockpile looking down at her clan. The apprentices, soon to be warriors, were looking up at her. "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code for the rest of your life?" She asked. "I do," Stormpaw said solemnly. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name: Stormflight, Starclan honors you for your courage and straight forwardnesd!"

Harrypaw, Firepaw, Radioactivepaw, and Nuclearpaw got the warrior names: Harrywind, Fireblaze, Radioactivewing, and Nucleargaze.


	2. Authors note (PLEASE READ!)

So well i just want people to know this...

**I AM A TERRIBLE SPELLER (sometimes...) **

XD

Also please review and give me ideas for the story!

Btw...

This story does suggest some... **ahem**... adult content. It is never mentioned in name and it only is like so wanna... then sure and rembers that good night in the woods with there mates and **BAM **there expecting kits.


	3. Chapter Four to Chapter Seven

**Chapter 4#**

Stormflight stretched. Her ginger and white fur shone in the sunlight. She had made made a warrior two sunrises ago. She saw Windkit and Moonkit crouching under a bush creeping up on her. She pretened not to noitice them, and, when they pounced on her she meowed "Ah! The scary warrior attacked me!" The two kits giggled a lot at her saying that and ran off to play. Stormflight was about to ask Sharpclaw if there were any hunting patrols that she could join when Rabbitleap walked up to her shuffling his paws. "Erm... Stormflight..." he muttered, shifting his paws again. "Whats up Rabbitleap?" Stormflight asked. "Well... thing is... is that..." Rabbitleap paused. He took a deep breath as if to say somthing then said: "Wanna hunt with me... you know... just the two of us?" He asked. "Urm... sure..." she replied.

Sharpclaw saw the two young cats walking off and asked them where they were going. When Stormfllight said they were hunting he dipped his head and wished them good hunting.

~\\*/~|°°|~\\*/~

Stormflight and Rabbitleap were next to the river when Rabbitleap suddenly stopped and blurted out: "I... I... love you Stormflight and i always have loved you!" He then stopped and smacked his paw to his forhead. "I knew it would come out terrible" he muttered. Stormflight stepped back, taken by surprise. "Oh Rabbitleap i love you too!" Stormflight whispered to him. "You do?" He whispered back. "With all my heart!" She replied. "Wanna you know...?" Rabbitleap asked, eyes pointed down. "Yes Rabbitleap lets do,"

**Chapter 5#**

Stormflight was happy. Happier then she had ever been in her whole entire life. She and Rabbitleap were mates. They had just made it officeil. She purred with happyness rembering that night in the woods with him three sunrises ago. She saw her mate wallking up and butted her bead under hi chin. "Hi Rabbitleap," she said. "Hi Stormflight!" He replied, licking her ears. He walked around her then said "Kits?" "Yes!" She replied. Earlier in the day Stormflight had told her mate that she thought that she was expecting kits amd that she would know for sure when he got back from the hunting patrol. "Should we tell the clan?" "I havent even told my Mom and Dad yet!" She said. "Me either!" He said the two cats would have gone on talking had they not heard a panicked voice yowl out: "Where did Moonkit amd Windkit go... there missing!"

**Chapter 6# **

Stormflight looked up. "Only a little bit ago they were creeping up and attacking me!" She said. Mintfur had a worried look on her face and was pacing back and forth. "Did you say that Windkit was missing?!" She asked, panicked. "I cant find Windkit _or _Moonkit!" Mintfur wailed. Sagetail and Harveymoon walked up. They had heard their mates wail. "What's going on?" Sagetail asked. "MOONKIT IS MISSING!" Plumwillow wailed, louder then before. "Windkit?" Sagetail said, shock showing on his face. "Yes you mouse-brain - Moonkit too!" Mintfur snarled. Stormflight ran over to the soon to be fight and said that they should send out search patries. Sharpclaw and Leafstar where both out hunting and Patchfoot was in charge of camp. Stormflight ran over and told him what was happening. All the warriors in camp ran over to listen. The warriors in camp were:

Patchfoot, Egg, Plumwillow, Mintfur, Rabbitleap, Stormflight, Sagetail, Harveymoon, Tinyleap, and Bennycloud.

"Ok, Plumwillow and Mintfir will look and camp, Rabbitleap and Egg will look near the gorge Harveymoon and Stormflight will look in the twoleg place and Tinyleap amd Bennycloud will check the west side of the territory. I will check the east side."

~\\*/~|°°|~\\*/~

Harveymoon and Stormflight came back to even worse news then before. Patchfoot had gone missing. They had left at Sun-High and it was Moon-High with no sign of Patchfoot. Cloverleap and ber kits were worried sick. The kits hadnt found either. What had happend to the missing Skyclan cats?

**Chapter 7#**

Seven sunrises later and eight more cats where missing. In all they were missing

Windkit, Moonkit, Patchfoot, Tangle, Cherrytail, Waspwhisker, Creekfeather, Eboneyclaw, Petelnose, and Sparrowpelt.

It was a terrible time for the clan. Stormfligth wondered if and when they would find the missing cats. Stormflight was about to go back to sleep when Sharpclaw said tbat she, Fallowfern, and Shrewtooth were to go hunting. They always had to be in vision range of each other. When they came back on Fallowfern and Stormflight came back. Shrewtooth had been standing behind them the, when they turned around, he was missing. They look for him but didnt find him. They smelled cat scent and tracked it to the river but lost it in a patch of wild garlic on the other side. Stormflight wondered where the missing cats where as she was lying in the warriors den, getting ready to sleep.


End file.
